There's a kid in the Skylark's nest
by Baby Butler
Summary: Little Kyouya was wondering. Is it possible to see himself without a mirror? Rating and parings are still subjected to change. REUPLOADED
1. I see you

**Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn and its characters are owned by Akira Amano and no one else (including me huhu)**

* * *

><p><strong>I See You<strong>

It was an ordinary day like any other and 16 year-old Hibari Kyouya, Disciplinary Committee Chairman of Namimori Middle School, was walking down the street towards his beloved school. He had just finished patrolling his so called territory and was satisfied when he found no traces of trouble or ruckus around the place. Well, there were only a few delinquents that needed to be bitten to death but all in all, it was a normally peaceful day and the skylark preferred it as it is.

However, fate seemed to have some plans for him when Hibari rounded a corner and he heard little gasp of surprise behind him. His instant reaction was to turn around and inspect the situation before taking action, though he found nothing that needs to be inspected. Only an empty street behind him. Strange, he thought. He was about to turn and continue his walk when some little scuffling was heard somewhere behind him. Again, he turned to where he heard the sound and looked down below.

It was only a little boy looking up at him like he had a chicken sitting on his head. Hibari would have dismissed the situation and be on his way if not for the child staring at him. Only much younger. One would think they are brothers. He raised an eyebrow at this and let the situation settle on his mind. The child looked like someone between 5 or 6 years old. Eyes, nose, ears, mouth and skin are all the same with the older Hibari, though the boy sported an amazed look and the older looked like he does not care at all. Deep inside, the older Hibari was very curious. He had never seen anything like it nor experience this phenomenon. It is probably the baby's fault. Something about time travelling like the last time they did.

"Wao." Hibari uttered with a growing smile. "What do we have here?"

**.: (/ o)/ ~3**

5 year-old Hibari Kyouya, or Kyou, was never this amazed before. He was only going home when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black fluttering cape that resembled a superhero's. The boy couldn't help looking at the fluttering material until he focused his eyes on the face of the owner, who was now looking down at him with familiar steel grey eyes.

Little Kyouya could not look away at the curious face of the teen as he identified the many details so similar to his. The eyes, the nose, hair, cheeks, jaw…even the ears and skin. He was wearing a back school uniform, probably a middle school student or a high school freshman from the looks of it. The outer uniform which he saw as a cape earlier was draped on his shoulder and a red armband was pinned around a sleeve. On the teenager's right hand, on the middle finger, is a single black ring which the boy dismissed as an ordinary accessory.

Then, Kyou heard the older male speak. the boy was impressive by very familiar 'wao' that came out from the teen's lips. Could it be that the person in front of him is his older self?

"Wao." He mimicked the other, his tone very curious and amazed, and suddenly ran more closer towards the older man to take a better look.

"What are you doing?" Hibari asked, feeling a tiny bit unsettled when the boy suddenly went near him and stared at him intently. Like the child is expecting something. But the reply was something he had not expected.

"I just want to know if I could see myself without a mirror." Kyou answered, interested at the product of the situation which is the teen who looked like him.

The older Hibari blinked at the response and took a full minute for his mind to catch up at the event. Well, since he is still a boy of that age, Hibari guessed that there is magical thinking involved which in reality is not really magic. Knowing him, he knew he is real. And the boy…most probably real. The moment he met the herbivore which is Sawada, the baby, and their little herd, include a certain pineapple too, sometimes things that are only real in the imagination can also be real in reality.

"Hn…" Hibari crouched down before little Kyou and brushed a finger on the boy's slightly chubby cheek in affection. Things are getting interesting with this one-of-a-kind meeting. "What do you think?"

Kyou blinked, not at all startled when the stranger look-alike brushed a finger on his cheek but was tempted to smile when the older smiled at him. "Un!" But the boy smiled otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hello people! It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic. I know I have a lot to update but I want to make way for this little fic. It is a tribute to two certain role players and their characters. The relationship of their characters gave birth to this fic and I'm proud to dedicate this despite being poorly written. Anyway, please enjoy yourselves and I would appreciate a comment, suggestion or flames.<strong>


	2. Acting

**You readers make me go asdklsjdljksdjkas~! Love you all!**

**Lemme see...**

**KimPika: Awww~ thank you very much. So glad you like it! And I don't care about grammar whatever. It's the message/meaning that is important! *hugs you* About the repeats, I want to show the point of views of little hibari and hibari in that scene, but then I again it made you a little confused. My mistake.**

**YukariAiko: aldkjasdjkaskdjlsdj that scene alskdalsdjaldjkld~! *glomps you* **

**FaithOfTheFallen105: Pfff *laughs* thank you for your encouragement. I appreciate it soooo~ much! And yes, it's the first chapter and I think it will go longer and longer and longer. (hope I won't disappoint you or any readers) XD *hugs***

**Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn and its characters are owned by Akira Amano and no one else.**

* * *

><p><strong>ACTING<strong>

It was nearly bedtime and the older Hibari Kyouya gazed at the what seemed to be a cabinet full of pillows. And not just any ordinary pillows.

They were yellow Hibird beanie pillows of different sizes. The largest was probably the size from his head to knee and the smallest was at the length of his arm. They were given to him on random occasions that he did not really kept on track. He suspected that most of the yellow beanies, if not all, were from a certain foreigner who liked to shower him with so much affection Hibari would never thought he could get out of and someone must have diligently stashed all of them in the pillow cabinet so that they would not be mistaken as trash.

Hibari felt his eyes twitched. The prefect was supposed to be looking for a pillow for his younger self, who is temporarily living with him until he found his way home, when he found the soft, yellow abominations. That fateful day a week ago, he escorted the child back to where he came from only to find out that his house is located in the same place as the teen's. Meaning his home is supposedly the boy's home. It roused the suspicion within the prefect and he immediately sought the baby come next morning. A phenomenon of a random opening in the time-space barriers between parallel worlds or something like it. In other words, the boy had accidentally stepped into a rift and was unknowingly transported to the present time, thus meeting him.

"It will be a while to find a solution for this, Hibari. We cannot just use a modified ten year bazooka to return him to his own time." said the baby earlier when he dropped by the Reception room. "For now, why don't you let him live with you? He could be mistaken as your little brother, you know."

He had this urge to fling the cushions out of the house and back to the sender who never knew when to stop sending one. Hibari held no personal grudge against children. In fact, he welcome them, that is unless they started to make his life a living hell then he would make sure they get a proper (but moderate) scolding. But the prefect remembered that he was quite behaved when he was a child so he concluded that the boy will not be too much of a hassle to take care of. There's also Tetsu to call upon if he won't be able to keep an eye on him. Easy and simple.

That settled, Hibari wondered what to pull out from the ridiculously high pile of cushions, thinking the kid would like anything from the bunch, anyway. Honestly, the prefect would choose a cushion easy enough to hold or snuggle, in children's term. He eyed two beanies squeezed tightly between larger ones and fitting the description for him and Kyou. Hibari would have grabbed them if not for their placement underneath so many more yellow pillows.

So, how to pull them out…

**[T.K.S.N.T.K.S.N.T.K.S.N.]**

Kyou finished his bath a few minutes ago and went to drink his milk in the kitchen. He could not believe this house looks the same as his own house, except it is not owned by him but his other older self. And yes, the boy understood what was explained to him by his older self. That Kyou is not in his own time but was accidentally…transported in the future. Normally, a child his age would not like the concept of travelling without his parents or guardians but under circumstances the boy at least knew how to stand on his own little feet. After all, his parents were busy back at home.

He arrived at what he figured was his own room (the same room he had in the past) and paused outside the shoji door to listen for movements. There was none and he wondered where his _Kyouya-nii _is since the teen ordered him to go to this room after bathing. It seems they is going to share a room to sleep in and the boy wondered why the older did not place him in a separate room just like his family would when there are guests.

Kyou snapped out of his little thoughts and decided to go inside, not wanting to cause trouble by being too long to arrive.

"Kyouya-nii…?" He called out first before entering. Good thing he remembered his manners or, else, he'll barge inside without thinking since they have the same room.

However, he paused at the door when Kyou saw something that could have been alarming to an adult's eye but…cute at the same time to a child's. The silence coming from this room was due to the older Hibari being buried under a pile (what a huge pile…!) of yellow pillows. "…wao…"

Hibari groaned at the weight on his back.

"A-are you alright?" Kyou padded towards the prefect and crouched down before him.

"Can't you see…no…" The older tried to speak but his breathing was becoming labored by the minute. " …hibird…get off…me…!

Kyou wasted no time and rushed to get the cushion away from Hibari as fast as his little body can. One by one, the boy picked up the little yellow pillows first before pushing the larger ones off. Suddenly, he noticed the older Hibari's breathing became more labored until the prefect suddenly went still and limp on the floor. In other words, Hibari fainted due to the lack of air.

"A-ah!" The little boy started to panic when he saw his _Kyouya-nii _fainted and he pushed with all his might the remainder of the pillows, rushing towards the sprawled prefect and rolling him to on his back.

He waited for at least a minute for his older him to show signs of waking up.

_Is he dead?_ Kyou poked Hibari's surprisingly soft cheek.

Once. Twice. Thrice. Nothing. Then, the boy remembered something he saw from the TV not too long ago. About some rescue measurer for someone who fainted. It involved placing both hands on the victim's chest and pumping said victim's chest until the victim gains consciousness. As far as he saw then, that method worked and so he decided to use it.

He placed his hands in the middle of his torso and started pumping on where he thought is the prefect's chest. Kyou only got until the tenth count when he heard a wheeze from the fainted Hibari.

"Kyouya-nii?" Kyou called out softly, shaking the other's shoulder so as to get another response in order to confirm his being alive.

A small cough and a wheeze came out.

_Is he sleeping?_ Kyou asked himself again and placed his ear closer to Hibari's face to listen for sounds of breathing.

"He's sleeping…"

Kyou slumped next to the now sleeping prefect and stared at the said teen's face. Slightly peaceful-looking and definitely similar to the boy's face, only matured. He wondered what personalities he had retained and what changed within him when he gets older. Will he become strong? Will he be kind to children? Will he like little animals too? The boy mused as he stood up and walked a little way over to a slightly large beanie sitting innocently next to the slumbering Hibari. He grabbed a smaller one for him to hug and settled down on his chosen spot.

"Good night."

**[T.K.S.N.T.K.S.N.T.K.S.N.]**

Hibari fought the urge to smile while he lie there on his spot on the floor without any signs of moving. It seems his little acting was quite convincing to the little boy than he thought. He nearly earlier squirmed when Kyou poked the side of the older Hibari which is a ticklish spot and nearly gave in to laughing the moment the boy tried to revive him using CPR. Though in real life situation, Hibari knew it would not be possible since Kyou was pressing his stomach instead.

What forced him to do such acts, no one knew. Not even the feared Disciplinary Committee Chairman knew. But it was fun, this little pretend scene, and Hibari rolled off to his side to snuggled another pillow next to the sleeping boy, a small smile blooming on his lips. He had a feeling his days will not be so boring with this little guy around.

"Good night, indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: *stretches* Finally, I've done it! The second chapter~ *echo* and looking at it...well. What do you think? Readers? *smiles* Please review! Anything is welcome!<strong>


End file.
